naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin
' Shin' is a former member of the ANBU subdivision Root (also known as the Foundation). He is the older twin brother of Jin and adopted son of Danzo Shimura. His main goal was originally to become the kage of the entire world alongside his brother. But after Jin's death, Shin decided to do it on his own by any means necessary. He is another main antagonist in Naruto Akkipuden's RP Universe. Appearance Although Shin was originally depicted in his usual Root attire with an animal mask. During his final battle against everyone, he wore a very different looking attire that resembled Nagato Uzumaki's original Akatsuki uniform, and he revealed his face. Showing that he looks extremely similar to Nagato Uzumaki. Personality Not much is known of Shin's personality except that he is hellbent on his goal to become the Kamikage, the kage of the entire world and intends to take over and control everything. He will do ANYTHING in order to do this goal and will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way. This is because he believes Lord Danzo's will is absolute and he must fulfill it regardless. He also believes that he can change the world and make it into a much better place if he becomes it's leader too. Background Shin and his twin brother Jin members of the Uzumaki Clan. They lived with their original parents when they were toddlers but at some unknown point in time they were kidnapped and adopted by Danzo Shimura. He made them into his own merciless weapons of destruction and brainwashed them into helping him to fulfill his goal of becoming the Kage of the entire world. As the years went on Shin and Jin were kept secret from most and Danzo trained them both himself in secrecy. Eventually, Danzo died and Root was left without a leader. Once this happened, Shin and Jin through sheer force made themselves unofficially into the leaders of Root. Story Fourth Great Shinobi World War During this arc, while many shinobi were busy engaged in battle with the Ten-Tailed Beast after it broke free from Obito Uchiha's control and left his body. Shin and Jin walked over to Obito's corpse and took his right eye and Madara Uchiha's left eye from him. Then Jin and Shin, being sensors, quickly ran over to an injured White Zetsu who was underground and incapitated due to the fight with the Ten-Tails rampaging above. Shin and Jin went underground to the White Zetsu and realized he had Madara Uchiha's other eye and they stole it from him as well. Then they killed the White Zetsu. Afterwards, Shin and Jin quickly fled from the scene and were never seen again. Eventually they went back to one of their old bases and Shin transplanted Madara's eyes in place of his own. While Obito's right eye was left in a special jar and kept safe until they could merge it with Senju DNA so that it could evolve into the Rinnegan. Over The Years Shortly after Shin and Jin unofficially made themselves into the leaders Root. Eventually, they were forced to officially work under Sai. They pretended to be his friends and acted like they liked him but they were secretly planning to eventually overthrow him and take over Root themselves. Even after Danzo's death, they considered themselves his successors and decided to fulfill his dream of becoming the world Kage by them doing it themselves. Over the years, Shin and Jin have went on many dangerous S-rank missions including missions to raid the Akatsuki's bases after they were all terminated. During these missions they had also found the real bodies of six dead Jinchuriki. The bodies were all eventually returned back to their villages and buried properly. Root Arc This arc was about Shin and Jin successfully capturing Kakashi Hatake's left eye and managing to obtain both of Obito Uchiha's eyes. Afterwards, they captured Yamato and experimented on him. They injected the Senju DNA he had possessed from being injected with Hashirama Senju's DNA as a child into themselves. Allowing them both to use wood style and increasing their abilities further. After obtaining both of Obito's eyes, Shin replaced Madara's eyes with Obito's eyes in order to gain Kamui and gave them to Jin. Granting Shin the power of Obito Uchiha's eyes and Jin the power of Madara Uchiha's eyes. Shin also utilized his new ability to use Kamui to travel to the Kamui Dimension and find the Gedo Mazou's severed right arm that Kakashi Hatake sent there when he warped off part of the Gedo Mazou's arm when Madara Uchiha was attempting to revive the Ten-Tails. *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, Ian Uchiha, and Tatsuo Otsutsuki vs. Shin & Jin. Winner: Undecided The Seven Harbingers of Hell Part 3 Arc This arc was about Hikari and his friends waging a full-fledged war against the remaining 7 HoH members and their gargantuan demon army. After a long series of very important and major events, Takashi and Kasaiya Akuma were both killed and defeated, Mao Akuma was defeated and escaped, Rin Akuma escaped, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata died, the Demon King was destroyed, the Ten-Tails was defeated and the other Tailed Beast were extracted and released, Jin died, Scorpion took the Gedo Mazou and left, Shin took Madara Uchiha's RInnegan eyes from Jin when he died and fled. He hasn't been seen once since then. *Shin and Jin vs. Scorpion. Winner: None The Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Arc This arc was about Hikari and his friends fighting against Shin after he had become the newly revived Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki. After a long series of several catastrophic events, Shin was finally killed and defeated in the end, The Land of Fire was completely ripped apart and reformed to the point it was unrecognizable, the other Hidden Villages were completely destroyed, and the Ten-Tails was devoured by the almighty "Destruction of All Things" jutsu. However, the Ten-Tails will soon return to the world at an unknown point in time. *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Ryo Ōtsutsuki, Kigima Senju, Rei Senju, Nejian Hyuga, Rai, Arashi, Mighty Guy, Rock Lee, Scorpion, Sound, Echo, Akumu, Izuna Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki (Edo Tensei), Sasuke Uchiha (Edo Tensei), Asura (Edo Tensei), and Indra (Edo Tensei) vs. Shin (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki). Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Kigima Senju, and Rei Senju vs. Shin (Jin's Body). Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. Jutsu & Special Abilities Shin is no doubt an extremely powerful foe who has a large vairety of powerful jutsus at his disposal. Throughout most of his life he was trained exclusively by Danzo Shimura every single day. The training was very harsh and brutal but somehow Shin and his brother Jin managed to survive it. As the years went on Shin realized he had a talent for fuinjutsu and began training with Danzo Shimura in hopes of perfecting it and becoming a full-fledged master at it. Eventually, Shin fully mastered fuinjutsu and utilized this with his taijutsu skills to easily subdue and take down his opponents without much of a problem. Shin is also quite a skilled scientist and geneticist. He is skilled in gene splicing and knows how to use the Chimera Jutsu. Ever since Shin obtained Hashirama Senju's DNA via Yamato and transplanted Obito Uchiha's eyes into his eye sockets. Shin's abilities have increased dramatically and he has become an insanely powerful antagonist who should not be underestiated. He has fully mastered all of his new abilities except for the Wood Release, but he is still very good at it. With the power of the Rinnegan on his side Shin has obtained god-like power and has learned how to create and expand on already existing Rinnegan jutsus in order to obtain even more power. Life Force, Longeivity, Chakra, & Chakra Control Due to hailing from the Uzumaki Clan, Shin naturally possess an extremely strong life-force. This life-force grants him incredible longeivity, accelerated healing and regeneration, and very high chakra reserves. Infact, his chakra reserves are so high that they rival the amount of chakra that a Tailed Beast possess. The main reason his chakra reserves are so high is because he possess the DNA of Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha clans. Another reason is because all of his food comes from The Hole one way or another. Which boost his chakra reserves even higher. He also has an exceptionally high level of chakra control allowing him to use this large amount of chakra efectively and effienciently. His body also possess overwhelming high amounts of stamina, endurance, vitality, and physical energy. He can fight for a few days straight without tiring and his body giving out due to exhaustion. A testament to his stamina and chakra reserves. There is also another currently unknown reason why his chakra reserves are so large. Mind's Eye of Kagura Shin is also an extremely prodigious sensor. Like Karin Uzumaki, he has unlocked and learned how to use the Mind's Eye of Kagura Jutsu. The most powerful jutsu sensor type jutsu there is. This jutsu allows Shin to find, sense, and track anyone through their chakra over a vast range that can extend up to a maximum of 32,000 feet. This ability also allows him to tell if someone is lying based on the changes in their chakra flow due to dishonest emotions and can also detect if someone including himself, is under a genjutsu or not. Also by focusing on someone's chakra very closely, he can depict every movement they're making with incredible detail. Wood Release Due to obtaining Hashirama Senju's DNA, Shin is very skilled with wood release-based ninjutsu and can use it for a very large variety of things. He can create jail cells, houses, buildings, and other constructs by using it. However, Shin prefers to use it offensively to deal devastating damage to his opponents. For example, he primarily creates sharp tree branches, spikes, stocks, and spears made out of wood in order to take down his opponents. He can also control and manipulate Tailed Beast by using Wood Release and can also sihpon the chakra of others by using it too. Fuinjutsu & Juinjutsu Due to hailing from the Uzumaki Clan, Shin naturally possess a great deal of skill in using fuinjutsu. Over the years he has learned and mastered all of the Uzumaki Clan's sealing jutsu. He has even learned and mastered the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu. However, he wont resort to using this unless he believes he has lost and cannot win. He also knows how to use specific juinjutsu that can be used to paralyze the opponent, cause delirium, or disable the use of chakra. Shin can also use a special juinjutsu that allows him to passively absorb natural energy and maintain his Sage Mode for a long period of time. It is believed he learned this ability from Danzo Shimura who was working with Orochimaru. Shin also placed a special juinjutsu on himself that is created so that if he dies or his eyes are removed their power will become sealed and can never be used again. This way no one but him can use it. Space-Time Ninjutsu Shin is also an extremely skilled user of Space-Time Ninjutsu. Aside from Kamui, he is very good at summoning jutsus. He primarily summons six powerful beast that he has injected with gigantic chakra rods in order to control them all and his field of vision is merged with theirs. He can also summon various other animals if he chooses too. Allowing him to see anything that they can see. Among his primary six beast, four of them were created using the Chimera Jutsu, making them exceptionally powerful beast. He calls them the "Four Beast". All of the four beast possess power comparable to that of the Tailed Beast due to being created using the Chimera Jutsu. The four beast were also created and bred within The Hole, they also possess some of Shin's DNA. Granting them incredible healing and regeneration abilities. These four beast are: Four Beast Raion-shin Raion-shin is the first beast out of the Four Beast, it is an incredibly large lion-like beast that possess incredible physical strength, speed, and agility. By simply waving it's claws it can create extremely strong air currents that can slice through the ground like butter and expand over an extremely large area. Raion-shin can cause large craters in the ground just by slamming its paws onto the ground to create a shockwave to repel any nearby enemies as well. Raion-shin also possess incredible durability and endurance. It can even leap hundreds of feat into the air and land on the ground just fine. Raion-shin can also roar to create powerful shockwaves to destroy anything in it's path. Raion can also run at incredible speeds allowing it to cross thousands of feet within only a few seconds. However, this is also due to massive Raion's size too. Raion was created in a lab using the Chimera Jutsu, a S-rank kinjutsu that allows someone to merge different animals together to create one brand new animal. Shin used various different summoned beast in order to create Raion-shin. Uma-shin Uma-shin is the second beast out of the Four Beast, it is an incredibly large horse-like beast that possess great physical strength, speed, and agility. Uma-shin primarily fights using its corrosive poison. Uma-shin has two long antennae that come out of it's nose that can shoot powerful corrosive poisons that can melt almost anything that they touch. Uma-shin can also exhale this poison as a gas as well that slowly melts anything it touches. Uma-shin has drills beneath it's feet that can drill deep into the ground and send poison into it to flood the entire area with its deadly poison. A single drop of it's poison is stated to be capable of killing 100 men instantly. Uma-shin was created in a lab using the Chimera Jutsu, a S-rank kinjutsu that allows someone to merge different animals together to create one brand new animal. Shin used various different summoned beast in order to create Uma-shin. Takong-shin Takong-shin is the third beast out of the Four Beast, it is an incredibly large ocotopus/ape-like beast that possess great physical strength and durability. Takong-shin fights using it's extremely large, long, and powerful tentacles that can crush and destroy pretty much anything they touch. It's tentacles can extend to an unknown amount and on each tentacle within each one of it's suckers lies hundreds of tiny feelers that can come out of it and suck the insides out of anything they touch. Once they're sucked out, they're merged with Takong-shin in order to allow it to grow and become even stronger. Takong-shin can also swim extremely fast. Takong-shin was created in a lab using the Chimera Jutsu, a S-rank kinjutsu that allows someone to merge different animals together to create one brand new animal. Shin used various different summoned beast in order to create Takong-shin. Kame-shin Kame-shin is the fourth and final beast out of the Four Beast, it is an incredibly large turtle-like beast that possess great physical strength and durability. Kame-shin fights using lava. It can fire extremely hot and fast torrents of lava from it's shell on its back and from its mouth as well. It's lava burns at thousands of degrees and can incinerate anything it touches. It's even hotter than Uma-shin's poison. Kame-shin can also create deadly volcanic ash with poisonous side-effects to those who would inhale the gas. It's gas can also be used as a smokescreen to hide Kame-shin from enemies and allow it too attack. Kame-shin's shell is also extremely durable and can withstand the attacks of most jutsu. It is very difficult to break, Kame-shin is slow, but possess great power. It can also swim, but not very fast. Slug Sage Mode At some unknown point in time, Shin learned how to summon slugs and went to the Shikkotsu Forest to be trained by them in how to use Slug Sage Mode. After a few days he fully mastered it and learned how to use it just fine. Slug Sage Mode dramatically enhances all of Shin's abilities to a whole other level. He becomes much stronger, faster, durable, and his chakra reserves increase greatly. All of his jutsus are much stronger now too. He also obtains the ability to heal from any wound his body receives within only a few seconds. With his Cursed Seal of Nature, he can passively absorb natural energy and maintain Sage Mode for extremely long periods of time. Sharingan Due to obtaining Obito Uchiha's eyes, Shin can use the famous Sharingan very easily and efficiently. Due to being an Uzumaki and being related to Senju, and even injecting Hashirama Senju's DNA into himself. The duration of how long he can use the Sharingan has been extended by an immersurable amount of time. He can use it for long periods without much of a problem. Aside from that, the abilities he can use due to unlocking the Sharingan is the ability to see chakra and the chakra flow, predict the enemies' next attack, copy any jutsu that is not kekkei genkai or something his body cannot physically do, cast illusions by making eye contact with his opponents, and control tailed beast. Mangeyko Sharingan Shin also possess the Mangeyko Sharingan. This allows him to use the powerful jutsu known as Kamui. Which allows him to go intangible by sending certain parts of his body into the Kamui Dimension, although only physically and not visually. As they appear that they're still there when they're actually not. He can also send others ot the Kamui Dimension and trap them there forever. Or simply rip their body apart and send their messed up carcass there. He can also transport himself anywhere he wants by using Kamui too as long as he knows where it is. The speed and power of his Kamui is greater than that of both Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha's usage of it because he possess the power of both of their eyes combined into one and has perfected it's usage over the years. Aside from Kamui, Shin can use the 3 primary abilities of the Mangeyko Sharingan. These include Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo. With Tsukuyomi Shin can trap his opponent in a powerful genjutsu that alters their perception of time and traps them in an illusion where they're chained up to a cross and constantly being stabbed over and over again within their mind. This can feel like days to the opponent while in reality it is only a few seconds. With Amaterasu Shin can create pitch-black flames that are considered unavoidable (in most cases at least) that will ignite anything within Shin's vision and make them burn forever. The flames will continue to burn forever no matter what unless they're cancelled by the user, countered by another amaterasu user, or they come into contact with nothing. Finally, Shin can use Susanoo. Susanoo allows Shin to summon a large pitch-black devil-like being created from his chakra to protect himself and fight against his opponent's. Shin's Susanoo has four stages. The first stage is the Susanoo's ribcage, arms, and a weapon in each arm. The second stage is the full skeletal upper half of the Susanoo forming. The third stage is the Susanoo gaining muscles and armor and still mainting the upper half. The final stage is the Susanoo gaining a complete lower half and the entire Susanoo being extremely tall, large, and powerful having power comparable to that of a Tailed Beast. Shin can also make his Susanoo grow four arms if he wants it too. His Susanoo has a large variety of weapons, such as swords, shields, bows and arrows, axes, wrecking balls, whips, and chains. Rinnegan This is Shin's absolute strongest and most powerful ability. Over the years after obtaining Obito Uchiha's Mangeyko Sharingan and Hashirama Senju's DNA. Also possibly due to his Uzumaki DNA which is related to the Senju's DNA, he was able to unlock the Rinnegan. After unlocking it, Shin spent several hours a day mastering and perfecting it's usage and all of it's powers and abilities. Making him nearly unstoppable when he combines it's already god-like power with the power of his other jutsus. Also due to Shin having Madara Uchiha's eyes for many years he knows all there is too to know about the Rinnegan and it's abilities. With the Rinnegan on his side Shin has a large multitude of powerful abilities at his disposal. He can see chakra, use all 5 basic chakra natures, manipulate gravity, control and fight with a mechanized armor, suck out people's souls and read their minds, summon a large variety of powerful creatures, absorb chakra and most ninjutsu, summon and control the King of Hell, control life and death, and finally control and manipulate the Tailed Beast. On a side note, Shin is also still in possession of Madara Uchiha's Rinnegan eyes. But he is using them for unknown means. Jutsu List Rinnegan Limbo Deva Path Flight Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) Bansho Ten'in (Universal Pull) Bansho Ten'in: Hakai (Universal Pull: Destruction) Chikbaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation) Chikbaku Maji (Planetary Restoration) Juryoku Kaihen (Gravity Alteration) Rinbo: Hengoku Tengoku Horu (Heavenly Black Hole) Destruction of All Things Asura Path Chakra Cannons Chakra Machine Gun Chakra Heat-Seeking Missles Rocket Arm Launcher Mechanized Arms Land Mines Jet Boosters Scorpion Tail Mecha Armor Human Path Soul Absorption Jutsu Mind Reading Animal Path Summoning Jutsu (Komodo Dragons, Slugs, Horses, Turtles, Lions, Ocotopus/Ape Hybrids, and various other animals) Preta Path Chakra Absorption Jutsu Naraka Path Summoning Jutsu (King of Hell) Outer Path Chakra Rods Chakra Stakes Demonic Statue Chains Rinne Tensei Six Paths of Suffering Jutsu (Doesn't use it.) Mangeyko Sharingan Susanoo Amaterasu Tsukuyomi Kamui Ninjutsu Chimera Jutsu (Animals Only) Wood Release Jutsus Wood Release Armor Wood Style: Wood Cutter Jutsu Wood Style: Wood Spikes Jutsu Wood Style: Wood Stakes Jutsu Wood Style: Stocks Jutsu Wood Style: Wood Cell Jutsu Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence Jutsu Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom Jutsu Genjutsu Genjutsu: Sharingan (Various effects) Fuinjutsu & Juinjutsu Uzumaki Sealing Jutsu Four Symbols Seal Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Torii Seal Reaper Death Seal Reaper Death Seal: Release Paralysis Seal Jutsu Illusionary Seal Fire Release: Heavenly Prison Fire Release: Great Heavenly Prison Root Paralysis Jutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu Summoning Jutsu (Komodo Dragons or Slugs) Summoning Jutsu (Rashomon) Summoning Jutsu (Shinigami Mask) Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Missing-nin Category:ANBU Category:Root Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Neutral-Evil Category:Characters Category:Deceased